A Thousand Years
by parseltongueprincess
Summary: Lily and Severus are at Hogwarts and have a stong friendship. But Sev does something he regrets and thier relationship comes tumbling down and they realise the true strength of their friendship.
1. Regrets

Heartbeat fast

Magic and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

Severus watched her; her silky scarlet hair tumbling down past her shoulders; her milky pale skin so soft in the moonlight; her devastatingly beautiful sparkling green eyes, just like a snake, the snake of Slytherin. Even more proof that they should be together. It pained him to see her sorted into Gryffindor, the typical foe of all Slytherins. They were meant to be together, he knew it. "We'll still be friends, I promise," she had said. And they could have, it was true, if it wasn't for James Potter. He could have faced the taunting and teasing of all of the Slytherins in the common room, if it wasn't for James Potter. He could have spent every minute of every day with her, if it wasn't for James Potter. He could even like Gryffindor, if it wasn't for James Potter. He was an arrogant, infuriating, self-centred fool. He was a bully, and not just to Severus, to everyone he had ever met. He could not face her when he was around, he hated it. James would ridicule him; make a show of him, like everything else he showed off. Only one thing kept him trying to conquer James Potter.

Lily Evans. She was kind, gentle and soothing. She was empathetic, sympathetic and compassionate. Beautiful was not good enough; she was perfect, flawless, and absolutely picturesque. He was sat by the black lake, looking up at the Gryffindor tower, searching desperately for her, for Lily. He could not forgive himself for what he had done, but could she? No, never, he could never forgive himself either. It was getting late; he should probably get back common room. Whilst he walked, his thoughts drifted back to the first time they had met, wishing he could go back…

She sat in tears, saltwater droplets splashing down beside her. "How could he? How dare he? I told him it was doing him harm, yet he ignored me. Why?" Lily thought to herself. She was perched on the edge of the windowsill, tears falling silently over her rosy, blotched cheeks. She missed him badly, but he had betrayed her, tossed her feelings aside like an empty bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She must stay strong. She knew that he, just like she, would easily cave in attempt to see her again, but he must cave first. She would not weaken this time.

Severus was a close friend of Lily's. Her thoughts drifted back to the first day they had met with a sigh of longing…

_We're in the playground near our house, just me and Tuney and some bushes. There is nobody here and we are quite alone. Nobody is watching us and I am swinging higher and higher! Tuney is swinging high too, but not quite as high as me! I'm going to do it!_

_"Lily, don't do it!" shrieks Tuney. But I've already let go at the very highest point and I have flown in the air. The sensation wonderful. The air rushes past me - my red hair blowing out in the wind behind me. I laugh out loud for joy! I soar like a trapeze artist and I stay up far too long and land far too lightly._

_"Mummy told you not to!" Tuney has stopped swinging by dragging her feet across the ground and has leapt up, hands on hips, staring crossly at me._

_"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" I giggle. I love the feeling of breaking the rules, it's almost easy, almost too easy._

_"But I'm fine," I say, still laughing. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."_

_She glances around, then advances. I pick up a fallen flower on the floor from a bush and wait until Tuney is near enough to see. She is torn between curiosity and disapproval. I hold out my hand, and there on my palm sits the flower. Except it's not normal now. It's strangely opening and closing its petals. Like some bizarre oyster sped up over time._

_"Stop it!" Tuney shrieks and quickly steps back, clearly frightened._

_"It's not hurting you." I complain but I throw it to the ground anyway._

_"But it's not right!" But her eyes watch it's flight and linger on it. I sigh. "How do you do it ?" she added. I almost thought I could hear a bit of longing in her voice._

_But before I had time to explain there was a loud noise behind us and a boy jumped out from behind the bush. I spun around and Tuney screamed and ran back to the swings._

_"It's obvious, isn't it?" he shouted. I, although startled, stood my ground. The boy seemed to regret his outburst and blushed from embarrassment._

_"What's obvious?" I asked. He seemed to be very excited about something and after glancing at Tuney, who was still cowering behind the swings. He lowered his voice and looked me straight in the eyes._

_"I know what you are," he whispered, a strange glint in his eyes._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

_"You're...you're a witch" he said, looking pleased with himself. I opened my mouth in astonishment. How dare he!_

_"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" I growled. I turned around, my nose up in the air and marched over to Tuney._

_"No!" He shouted after me, his great big coat flapping open in the wind. Looking like an enormous bat. We both looked at him, both annoyed and upset, clinging to a swing pole. _


	2. Charms

Chapter Two - Charms

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer...

He looked at her and his eyes lit up. His ego deflated to make room for his love. His confidence vanished and turned to nerves and hope; he didn't see the same in her. Her copper waves shone brightly as they bounced of her shoulders, but sh wasn't as confident. Her eyes shone brightly but were glazed over often. Her lips were perfectly shaped and soft, but her laughter wasn't as frequent or infectious as before. Something had changed. Why didn't she want THE James Potter? He knew exactly why.

Snivellus. He had said the one word she despised, and led her to him, but she missed thier friendship. She would act all happy and delighted to be with him; but he was scared he was using him to get to snape and make him jelous and toss him aside for a Slytherin.

"What are you even thinking? You're insane!" said Arrogance, inside his head.

Anxiety replied," No, its a scary world, some people are really ignorant to other people's feelings, you know"

"Oh, but Lily isn't like that, you know that don't you? She loves you and you love her." Reasurance reasured.

".. And you're going to have speckly little sprogs with your humor and confidence, and her hair with her firendly, nice-ness, and you'll ride off into the sunset on a red and gold unicorn and..." Hopes and Dreams began a happy conversation with and he was off in dream land, all previous worries forgotten.

(insert line break)

There she was. Sat by the forest, all alone. You can talk to her now. His silky black hair had almost rached his shoulders; he had new robes; he had his gift in hand. He looked down at the fine silver necklace. It was a white lily; its petals were white; the inside were pieces of pure white crystal that changed colour in the light, he thought she would love it. If she looked carefully inside the box, it hid a note, stating his love for her in latin, he knew she loved a puzzle.

He began to walk towards her with her birthday present in hand. She glanced up and looked confused. He ignored it and carried on walking he flopped down beside her and was overwhelmed by all the memories rushing back to him...

_The time he told her she was a witch._

_The time then just lay by the stream in the park all day._

_When he assured her it didn't make a difference if you were muggle born._

_When they were sorted. He winced away from that thought._

_He had called her a ... No. He was here to apologise and hopfully forget that incident._

"Happy Birthday" Severus whispered softly, as he handed here the now magically and intricatly wrapped in red and gold paper. He hoped she would notice his subtle way of house acceptance.

She carefully unwrapped the small box, sliding her long pale fingers under the creases of the fancy-print of wrapping paper. She unfolded it and out slid a small black box...

(insert line break)

Lily was sat by the forest after her insane birthday celebrations. She had recieved gifts from Alice, Marlene, James, Rems, Siri, Peter, Frank,even Little Molly and Arthur!

Alice: A painting of herself, Lily and Marlene and a sketch of what James and Lily's kids would look like (for a laugh, ending in Alice pinned down in the dorms and promising never to humiliate Lily like that ever again with Marlene bursting with hysterical laughter.) plus a small pair of round specs for the charm bracelet they each got for christmas.

Marlene: A lovely green lava lamp to put next to her bed and a small infinity charm. ( "It represents our forever lasting friendship, Get it?..")

Rems: A book (written by himself, 'Furry Little Problem'. That would be interesting, she giggled to herself) some choccies and a charm of a crescent moon.

Siri: A sneak peak of James' failed love poems for her and a charm of a pawprint. (insert Sirius collapsing into an uncontrollabal fit of laughter at my reactions to the poems)

Peter: A charm of a rat and ornament of a doe; her favourite animal. ("I-I thought you m-might l-like it. J-James said it w-was your f-favourite.)

Frank: A peace sign for her bracelet and a dark purple bookmark that always remembered your page and where to find the book!

Molly: A batch of her delicious pumpkin pasties and a charm of a whisk.

Arthur: A charm of a plug socket and a rubber duck (bless him, forgot I was muggle born)

James: An introduction to Pranks (complete with props), a hoove charm and a birthday kiss.

She was sat down, sketching out the sunset when she saw severus walking towards her. He looked nervous but apolegetic. She decided she would listen to what he had to say. He plonked himself down and said "Happy Birthday" in a gentle whisper, handing her a present wrapped in red and gold paper (did he finally accept her?) and carfully opened it up.

Out slid a small black box. She opened it to find a beautiful white lily on a silver necklace. It had tiny crystals inside that glittered and changed colour in the sunlight; it was breathtaking. He placed it around her neck delicatley as she told him how gorgeous it was. " I've missed you, Sev," She said as she leant into his chest.


	3. Confessions and Comparisons

_Author's note: I would like to thank **Eclaire Stones **for reviewing and adding this to her story alert, It made my day! I would also like to thank **loveislouder94 **for reviewing too! God this feels like I'm writing a award-acceptance speech! One day, hopefully. I'm sorry that I took so long to upload this, FanFiction would let me login. Oh well, I might upload two in apology._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Confessions and Comparisons<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love for a thousand more

As Lily nuzzled into his chest his insides melted and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling replacing it. He stroked her soft, auburn hair and was intoxicated by her sweet, musky scent.

"I've missed you, Sev" she breathed softly. "I have died everyday waiting for you."

"And I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more" He sung in a soft, gentle voice s his silky, ebony hair brushed her face. Severus jumped up with a start and ran up to the castle, blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in a state of shock; unable to comprehend the scene that had just unfolded before her eyes. Sev loved her? Her body began to tingle as a curious feeling surged through her veins. She had never encountered this emotion before. <em>What had the marauders done to her now?<em> She thought to herself angrily. But her anger was soon overwhelmed by happiness and that other strange feeling. _Was it love?_ _Did she love Sev back?_ The feeling pulsated through her body once more as if in agreement. She gasped as she realized she did and chased after Sev, but he was long gone, and with that, so was the feeling.

"Darling don't be afraid" She sung to herself in a quiet whisper.

She headed back to the dorm, grinning like a fool. She waltzed into the common room, floating on cloud nine, when she was grabbed by the wrists and slammed down into a nearby armchair; only then was she awoken from her daydreams and snapped back to her senses. She whipped out her wand instinctively, and stowed it back in her robe when she saw her captors...

* * *

><p>"Spill." demanded Marlene as she tried her hardest to keep a straight face. Lily's expressions were priceless! She was smiling like an escaped convict and her eyes were vacant, but happy ecstatic. Her arms hung loosely by sides and she started giggling uncontrollably. She only behaved like this when she was intoxicated, or she had gossip.<p>

"Its juurrst thaat this has beeen thuh beeessttt birfdaeeeeee evaaaaarrrrrrr!" Lily slurred, roping her and Alice into an awkward hug. Intoxicated, she decided. But her breath didn't smell like firewhisky, or anything other than mint, actually. She must have cleaned herself up with a spell to try and convince us she wasn't drunk, but didn't know we were her best friends, and new the symptoms of her drunken state.

Lily let go and fell asleep shortly afterwards, still grinning. Alice helped her almost drag Lily up the stairs. Merlin, that girl was heavy! She may have looked tiny but was as heavy as three six-year-old boys! Eventually they managed to get her into her bed and let her sleep. Then she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>She could not sleep for a while that night. She lay awake smiling into the darkness, evaluating her day. She thought of Severus revealing his love to her and it grew even wider as she thought of his soft, silky hair falling just past his shoulders; his deep ebony eyes, swirling gems of emotion, mystery and beauty; his smooth, pale skin as soft as velvet; his long, lean frame protecting her from all harm.<p>

Then she thought of James. His ruffled, messy dark brown hair; his loving, kind hazel eyes framed by a pair of round wiry black glasses; his cheeky grin accentuated by adorably little dimples; his general rough-and-tumble boyish good looks. Then she came to a shocking realization.

_Crap!_


End file.
